


Prayer Of Virility

by EffingEden



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/EffingEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne seeks help from the doc and Simon can't help but stare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayer Of Virility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eiryuu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=eiryuu).



> Comment_fic prompt, 'Author's pick; Athor's pick; My Foreskin Stinks Of Cheese'

“Uh, Doc, starin’ like that ain’t gonna make the rash any better,” Jayne said, his expression one of discomfort.

“Humm? Oh! Yes, no – sorry. I was just, uh –”

Jayne’s eyebrows rose at Simon’s stumbling tongue, then smirked. “It’s not like you’re the first. It ain’t nothin’ to be ashamed of.”

The doctor’s mouth had fallen open and there was a slight blush creeping over his lily-white cheeks. “N-no, it… I was looking at your tattoo.”

“Uh-huh,” Jayne grunted, disbelieving. “Well, I don’t mind the lookin’ so long as there’s follow through. You know, if you ever get lonesome and Keylee don’t letcha near, you could always –”

“Ancient Mandarin, isn’t it?” Simon blurted, alarm in every line of his body.

“We ain’t under Core rule out here, Doc. You don’t need to be so uptight about makin’ sure you play by their rules.” It didn’t seem to have any effect – in fact, it made him glance nervously towards the doors as if about to bolt. Jayne really did want the rash taken care of, though so relented and let the skittish Doc change the direction of their conversation. “Yeah, it is. Got it done on Persephone, couple months after I joined up with Mal.”

Simon had a very strange look on his face as he pulled on some gloves. “And, uh… what… what does it say?”

Jayne felt a burst of glee that the smart doctor was admitting he didn’t know everything. “Oh, it’s the first line of a prayer. For virility.”

Simon made a stifled sound, his eyes cast down and his jaw clenching slightly as he examined the rash. “And, ah… who wrote it out for you?”

“My little sister. She found it and wrote it out, all pretty like. Said I should hang it in my bunk – but I thought this was better.”

Simon nodded and snapped off the gloves. He got Jayne some cream and said in an oddly wobbly voice, “Ah, it’s nothing terrible. Just put this on it twice a day and it should clear up in a week.”

“Thanks Doc. Oh – and my offer’s there for the takin’.” Jayne pulled up his pants and left with a smirk, smug at getting such a reaction from the tight-laced doc.

He didn’t hear the splutter of laughter that burst out of Simon a few moments later.


End file.
